mystical_song_contestfandomcom-20200214-history
Mystical Song Contest 5
If you want to check out the fourth edition, go here ! If you want to check out the sixth edition, go here ! The Mystical Song Contest #5 (also known as MSC 5) will be the fifth edition of the Mystical Song Contest. It will take place in Oslo, after Amanda Delara won in Helsinki, . Host country 'Norway' Norway', '''officially the Kingdom of Norway, is a unitarysovereign state in Northwestern Europe whose core territory comprises the western and northernmost portion of the Scandinavian Peninsula; the remote island of Jan Mayen and the archipelago of Svalbard are also part of the Kingdom of Norway.1 The Antarctic Peter I Island and the sub-Antarctic Bouvet Island are dependent territories and thus not considered part of the Kingdom. Norway also lays claim to a section of Antarctica known as Queen Maud Land. Norway has a total area of 385,252 square kilometres (148,747 sq mi) and a population of 5,258,317 (as of January 2017).12 The country shares a long eastern border with Sweden (1,619 km or 1,006 mi long). Norway is bordered by Finland and Russia to the north-east, and the Skagerrak strait to the south, with Denmark on the other side. Norway has an extensive coastline, facing the North Atlantic Ocean and the Barents Sea. King Harald V of the Dano-German House of Glücksburg is the current King of Norway. Erna Solberg became Prime Minister in 2013, and was reelected in September 2017. Erna Solberg replaced Jens Stoltenberg who was the Prime Minister between 2000 and 2001 and 2005–2013. A constitutional monarchy, Norway divides state power between the Parliament, the cabinet and the Supreme Court, as determined by the 1814 Constitution. The kingdom was established as a merger of a large number of petty kingdoms. By the traditional count from the year 872, the kingdom has existed continuously for 1,145 years, and the list of Norwegian monarchs includes over sixty kings and earls. From 1537 to 1814 Norway was a part of the Kingdom of Denmark, and 1814 to 1905 in a personal unionwith the Kingdom of Sweden. 'Oslo' '''Oslo' is the capital and most populous city of Norway. It constitutes both a county and a municipality. Founded in the year 1040, and established as a kaupstad or trading place in 1048 by Harald Hardrada, the city was elevated to a bishopric in 1070 and a capital under Haakon V of Norway around 1300. Personal unions with Denmark from 1397 to 1523 and again from 1536 to 1814 and with Sweden from 1814 to 1905 reduced its influence. After being destroyed by a fire in 1624, during the reign of King Christian IV, a new city was built closer to Akershus Fortress and named Christiania in the king's honour. It was established as a municipality (formannskapsdistrikt) on 1 January 1838. The city's name was spelled Kristiania from 1877 and 1897 by state and municipal authorities, respectively. In 1925 it was renamed Oslo. Oslo is the economic and governmental centre of Norway. The city is also a hub of Norwegian trade, banking, industry and shipping. It is an important centre for maritime industries and maritime trade in Europe. The city is home to many companies within the maritime sector, some of which are among the world's largest shipping companies, shipbrokers and maritime insurance brokers. Oslo is a pilot city of the Council of Europe and the European Commission intercultural cities programme. Oslo has hosted the Eurovision Song Contest twice, in 1996 and 2010. Results Semi Final 1 In this semi final Canada, Sweden and Montenegro have to vote. Semi Final 2 In this semi final Norway, United States and Hungary have to vote. Grand Final